


Impossible Things Before Breakfast

by Crowgirl



Series: Strange Mechanicals [6]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘I brought you breakfast.’





	Impossible Things Before Breakfast

James knocks the bedroom door shut with his elbow and makes his way carefully across the bedroom to his dressing table where he puts the tray down with a sigh. Not for the first time, he wonders at the strength of servants -- Elliott carries heavier trays than that up and down stairs while carrying on conversations; it had taken James all his concentration not to miss a step. 

The curtains are still drawn and he leaves them that way. It’s a gloomy day outside anyway, cool and rainy after the unseasonable warmth of the last few days. Perhaps he can hope to keep William in bed a little longer if he doesn’t realise the time. 

William is still soundly asleep, half-twisted on his belly, one arm under the pillow, the other loose over his hip. With the bedclothes down around his waist, James has an unimpeded view of the pale skin and muscle of William’s back and the scattering of rough hair that begins over his lower ribs and, James now knows, gets thicker over his chest and breastbone.

Carefully, James lowers himself onto the mattress near William’s hip and reaches to touch his shoulder. He ghosts his palm over William’s arm on the way, revelling in the warmth and the faint tickle of coarse hair. ‘William… Will, I’ve got coffee.’

William makes a faint grumbling sound and turns on his back, blinking at James and reaching up with one hand to shove his hair off his forehead. ‘Coffee?’

‘I thought you might enjoy not getting up for breakfast,’ James says, keeping his hand on William’s shoulder. He wants to lean forward for a kiss, but perhaps--

Before James can think very much further, William sits up, the bedclothes falling into his lap, and leans forward to kiss him. After a few moments, James finally has to break free to catch his breath and even then William doesn’t let him move far, keeping his hands firmly on James’ waist. 

‘I -- er -- didn’t want to -- er -- to presume that you --’ James makes a vague gesture with one hand in the air between them and then waves at the tray on the table. ‘I brought you breakfast.’

‘That’s very kind of you,’ William says, running a fingertip over James’ lower lip. 

‘Is it?’ James says, feeling a little dazed. He’d been thinking of it as purely selfish -- perhaps he could delay William’s getting dressed, snatch another few kisses before they had to be proper gentlemen for the day and instead--

William smiles, flushing as he does so, as if he can see what James is thinking and pushes the bedclothes back, easing himself back against the pillows and holding out one hand. 

James has to swallow once or twice to get his voice to work and even then words are not easily found when he wants nothing so much as to get his mouth on the cock William is brazenly putting on display for him. Of all the possible outcomes from the previous night he had imagined while making the coffee, some of them quite dire, William as sheer _wanton_ had not been one of them. ‘I clearly didn’t think it through.’

William shakes his head, still smiling, and reaches up to undo the belt of James’ dressing gown. ‘No, I don’t think you did.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Alice in Wonderland_ : “Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.”


End file.
